Fate
by hathr
Summary: Fate brings you together, but it's still up to you to make it happen. We may meet someone by chance, but keeping that someone is still a choice. [NaruSasu]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : All the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If i did own Naruto, i wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would i?

* * *

Fate

[_ Fate determines who enters your life, your actions decide who stays_ ]

* * *

"Kudengar wanitamu berselingkuh." Naruto memutar pelan gelas kaca berisikan alkohol di tangannya sebelum meminumnya habis dalam satu tenggakan.

"Aku juga mendengar kabar yang sama mengenaimu," sahut pria bersurai hitam di sebelah Naruto, sambil tersenyum sinis. Ia menghisap kuat batang rokok yang terselip di jemarinya lalu bersandar pada punggung kursi.

_Mereka bertemu tepatnya 3 tahun yang lalu, di sebuah bar yang terletak dua blok ke arah utara dari apartemen tempat Naruto tinggal. Pertemuan mereka, bukanlah sebuah pertemuan manis pada umumnya. Si pirang yang mabuk berat, tidak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya dan mengotori pakaian Sasuke. Tidak terima begitu saja, Sasuke yang juga dibawah pengaruh alkohol segera menarik kerah baju Naruto dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Perkelahian mereka di luar bar berlangsung cukup lama, memar dan darah sudah dipastikan menghiasi wajah mereka masing-masing. Jika saja saat itu polisi tidak datang, entah cacat permanen apa yang akan selalu menghiasi tubuh mereka nantinya._

"Aku tidak habis pikir Hinata meninggalkanku untuk pria sepertinya," ungkap Naruto sedikit menunduk, mencoba mengutarakan seluruh rasa kecewa di hatinya kepada pria bersurai hitam itu.

"Kiba?" tanya Sasuke datar.

_Kini mereka memiliki hubungan yang cukup baik, setiap minggunya mereka akan bertemu sekedar untuk berbicara mengenai pekerjaan, kehidupan mereka masing-masing, atau hanya untuk minum bersama dan menghabiskan waktu._

Naruto bergumam mengiyakan. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sakura? Siapa pria beruntung yang mampu merebutnya darimu?"

"Tidak usah berpura-pura, kau sudah tahu siapa pria itu aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi." Sasuke mengangkat gelas miliknya lalu menenggak seluruh isinya hingga tandas.

"Wanita membuatku gila." Naruto menghembuskan asap putih tipis yang berasal dari mulutnya perlahan. "Mungkin aku harus beralih berkencan dengan seorang pria?" ujarnya datar menatap ke arah langit-langit ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh kepulan asap putih tipis.

"Ide yang sangat konyol." Sasuke tertawa, lalu ia mengetukan jarinya ke atas meja, terlihat berpikir sebelum menoleh ke arah Naruto sambil memamerkan seringai tipisnya. "Tapi mungkin kau benar."

"Aku tahu," sahut Naruto datar. Iris birunya melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke, memperhatikan wajah tampan berkulit pucat yang sedikit memerah karena efek alkohol.

Meskipun sedikit tidak percaya, dan juga merasa aneh, Naruto tidak memungkiri jika sebenarnya ia merasa senang saat pria bersurai hitam itu setuju dengan perkataannya.

"Kurasa malam ini sudah cukup larut," ujar Sasuke seraya bangkit dari atas kursi. "Aku akan pulang." Ia merogoh saku celananya lalu meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja sebelum melangkah ke arah pintu yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Hey Teme–!" panggil Naruto ketika pria bersurai hitam tersebut berada di ambang pintu. "Bagaimana jika kau denganku saja? Berkencan?"

"Apa itu sebuah tantangan?" sahut Sasuke cepat, namun ia sama sekali tidak menoleh.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya sembari menghisap batang rokok. "Mungkin," sahutnya.

"Untuk mendapatkanku tidak akan semudah itu, Dobe," ujar Sasuke memamerkan senyuman sinis di bibirnya. "Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa," balas Naruto pelan, menahan senyuman di bibirnya ketika punggung pria bersurai hitam tersebut menghilang dari balik pintu. "Dasar pria aneh, ak—"

"Kau terlihat sangat senang malam ini," sela seseorang dari arah belakang.

Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang, iris birunya mengamati sesosok pria yang mengenakan seragam bartender berwarna hitam dari seberang meja. "Kau dengar?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Bartender itu santai melangkah mendekat, menyambar rokok yang berada di tangan Naruto lalu menghisapnya. "Aku tidak tuli."

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Naruto menaikan segaris alis.

"Kau gila."

Alis Naruto mengeryit. "Oh ayolah Shika, seharusnya kau mendukung sahabatmu ini," protesnya tidak terima.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan siapa kau berkencan. Entah pria ataupun wanita, tetapi jika Sasuke." Shikamaru terdiam sesaat sebelum melempar rokok milik Naruto yang terselip di jemarinya ke dalam tempat sampah. "Sudahlah lupakan saja."

"Lain waktu, kau harus berkenalan dengannya Shika, jadi kau tahu seperti apa Sasuke itu. Dia tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan!" ujar Naruto memamerkan cengiran miliknya. "Mungkin wajahnya nampak arogan tapi sebenarnya dia me—"

"Tidak perlu." Shikamaru menolak dengan tegas. "Aku sudah mengenalnya lebih dari cukup, kau selalu membawa pria itu ke sini setiap minggunya."

"Sasuke hanya mengenalmu sebagai bartender, bukan sebagai sahabatku," balas Naruto lagi.

"Akan jauh lebih baik, jika seperti itu," sahut Shikamaru datar.

"Ck, merepotkan sekali." Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya asal lalu bangkit dari atas kursi. "Aku mau pulang, sampai jumpa besok!"

"Hey! Kau belum membayar minumanmu!" Shikamaru berteriak, namun Naruto hanya tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya ke atas.

.

_Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, melonggarkan dasi yang ia kenakan seraya membuka dua buah kancing teratas kemejanya.

Ia terbiasa pulang larut, namun kali ini energinya terkuras habis, bahkan ramen yang sengaja dibelinya seperjalanan pulang tadi tidak disentuh sama sekali.

Pekerjaan yang melelahkan.

Hal yang sangat diinginkannya saat ini adalah tidur. Kasur yang empuk, dan suhu ruangan yang sejuk adalah pendamping yang sangat ideal.

Iris birunya menatap kosong ke arah tirai jendela, lalu kelopaknya menutup secara perlahan, namun belum sempat kelopak matanya menutup sempurna, ia dikagetkan oleh getaran halus ponsel dari saku celana sebelah kiri.

Naruto menggeram kecewa sambil merogoh kasar saku celananya, lalu menarik ponsel berwarna hitam. Kelopak matanya terasa sangat berat, saat ia membaca satu-persatu pesan singkat di layar ponselnya.

_'Ada Sasuke di bar._ — Shikamaru'

Hanya ada 4 kata, namun mampu membuat Naruto bangkit dari atas kasurnya perlahan.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sana?" gumamnya pelan penuh rasa penasaran dengan sepasang alis mengernyit. Cukup lama ia terdiam, hingga ia memutuskan untuk memijakkan kakinya ke lantai lalu melangkah menuju pintu.

Dan bar malam itu terlihat ramai seperti biasa.

Dengan mata mengantuk, hampir terpejam Naruto melangkah pelan ke arah meja bartender dan duduk di salah satu kursinya. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, pria dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas menghampirinya dari balik meja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dengan wajah mengantuk seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru menuangkan sebotol bir ke dalam gelas milik Naruto.

Sang pirang menguap lebar. "Kau bilang ada Sasuke di sini, jadi aku datang."

"Aku memberitahumu, bukan menyuruhmu untuk datang," sahut Shikamaru. "Tidak semua orang selalu menginginkan waktu bersama teman Naruto, Sasuke mungkin menginginkan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri."

Naruto tertawa, lalu menenggak habis bir dari dalam gelasnya. "Aku akan pulang jika memang dia tidak menginginkanku di sini," ujarnya penuh percaya diri. "Di mana Sasuke?"

Shikamaru tidak menyahut, ia menunjuk ke arah salah satu sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"Tempat yang bagus," gumam Naruto memuji. Ia melangkah menghampiri, dari jauh iris birunya bisa melihat sesosok pria bersurai hitam dengan t-shirt berlengan panjang berwarna hitam dan celana jeans yang juga berwarna hitam. Mungkin terlihat seperti kepala yang mengapung membaur diantara ruangan yang minim cahaya bagi orang lain, namun tidak bagi Naruto. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siluet Sasuke.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto ketika ia berada hanya beberapa langkah dari pria bersurai hitam yang kini menatapnya datar, tidak membuka mulut.

Mereka berdua saling menatap cukup lama, hingga Sasuke sedikit bergeser dari posisinya seakan memberi kode kepada Naruto untuk duduk persis di sebelahnya.

Melihat respon yang diberikan Sasuke, Naruto melangkah mendekat dengan hati puas. Ia duduk persis di sebelah Sasuke, meniadakan jarak diantara mereka.

"Kau mengikutiku ke sini?" tanya Sasuke datar. Asap putih tipis bernikotin keluar dari dalam mulutnya ketika ia berbicara.

Naruto bersandar pada sofa, lalu memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kalau aku bilang kesepian, apa kau mau menemaniku?"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Ia menenggak bir langsung dari botolnya. "Mungkin," sahutnya singkat.

Naruto diam tidak merespon, ia menoleh ke arah pria bersurai hitam di sampingnya dengan wajah yang terlihat tidak berekspresi.

"Apa? Kau tidak merespon?" tanya Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

Mereka kembali saling menatap, namun kali ini dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Naruto bisa melihat jika Sasuke sudah mabuk berat, wajahnya memerah dan aroma alkohol tercium ketika ia berbicara.

"Kau tidak akan membuatku menunggu 'kan Naru—"

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataaannya, Naruto tiba-tiba saja menarik wajahnya mendekat lalu menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Desahan pelan tertahan mulai terdengar dari bibir pucat Sasuke. Ia tidak menolak, namun terlihat menikmati sentuhan yang mulai diberikan oleh Naruto di tempat yang seharusnya tidak disentuh.

Si pirang membuka matanya ketika ia mulai memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Iris birunya menatap dengan lapar pria bersurai hitam yang terpejam menikmati sentuhan yang ia berikan.

Naruto tidak akan berbohong, saat ini ia memang tidak mabuk dan masih sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Ia bisa saja berhenti saat ini juga, tetapi instingnya berkata lain.

Ia menikmatinya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

Tubuh seorang pria yang belum pernah disentuhnya, setiap inchi, lekuk, dan aroma, terasa sangat berbeda dengan wanita.

Entah sejak kapan Naruto menyukai hal itu, ia sendiri tidak dapat memastikannya.

"Pulang ke rumah jika kalian ingin melakukannya."

Tubuh Naruto tersentak kaget, ia melepas pagutan dan tangannya dari Sasuke, lalu menoleh ke arah sisi kirinya. Ada Shikamaru di sana, dengan tangan melipat didepan dada, menatap ke arahnya terlihat tidak suka.

Naruto menghela napasnya, ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, bersiap jika tiba-tiba saja pria bersurai hitam itu akan memukulnya tepat di rahang. Namun ternyata iris birunya menangkap pemandangan Sasuke sedang merogoh saku celananya, mengambil beberapa lembar uang kertas, meletakannya di meja lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun dengan wajah datar.

"Bar ini milikku. Kau seharusnya tahu itu, dan tahu peraturan yang berlaku," ujar Shikamaru.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Suasana yang mendukung." Ia bangkit dari atas kursi, mengedikan bahunya, lalu menggeleng. "Bukan salahku."

"Ponselnya tertinggal," ucap Shikamaru.

Naruto melirik ke atas meja. Ia melihat ponsel berwarna hitam dengan case berwarna biru tua. "Dia mabuk berat," gumamnya pelan sebelum berbalik menghadap Shikamaru yang kini menatapnya lekat. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Ponsel itu urusanmu," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

Naruto mengernyit. "Dia mungkin akan kembali ke sini besok Shika, kau tidak bisa menyimpannya saja? Dan berikan saat dia kembali ke si—" perkataan Naruto terhenti, ia menaikan tangannya ke atas tanda menyerah lalu memungut ponsel milik Sasuke dari atas meja ketika Shikamaru menatapnya tajam. "Baiklah..., aku akan membawanya."

"Itu sudah seharusnya," sahut Shikamaru datar. "Pria itu urusanmu."

Naruto berdecak kesal, ia merogoh dua lembar uang kertas dan meletakannya ke atas meja sebelum memasukan ponsel Sasuke ke dalam saku celananya. "Kalau begitu aku pulang, sampai jumpa besok."

.

_Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

"Ponselmu tertinggal di bar kemarin," ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Ia sudah menunggu selayaknya orang bodoh di lahan parkir perusahaan sejak pukul 6 pagi disela-sela jadwalnya yang padat hanya untuk mengantarkan smartphone berwarna hitam milik Sasuke, seorang pria dengan tataan rambut mencuat ke belakang yang baru saja berciuman dengannya kemarin malam.

"Hn."

Tetapi pria itu sama sekali tidak menampakkan raut senang di wajahnya, bahkan tidak sekedar mengucapkan 'terima kasih'.

"Kalau begitu aku...," ada jeda sesaat, "ah... Maksudku, aku harus kembali ke kantor," jelas Naruto canggung. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan duduk di kursi pengemudi, hendak menghidupkan mesin mobil. Namun suara ketukan yang berasal dari arah kiri jendela mobilnya membuat perhatiannya tersita.

"Bagaimana jika kau menemaniku sarapan?" ujar Sasuke datar.

Naruto tidak langsung merespon, entah mengapa ia merasa ajakan Sasuke terdengar lebih seperti sebuah perintah di telinganya.

"Hn?" tegas Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menyerah, ia mengangguk tanda setuju sambil tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, perutku memang sudah lapar sejak tadi," sahutnya.

.

Cafe yang buka selama 24 jam, dua blok ke arah barat dari lahan parkir tempat mereka bertemu sebelumnya, hanya menyediakan makanan organik.

Sasuke antusias memilih menu, sedangkan Naruto di hadapannya hanya bisa diam memikirkan dan sedikit berharap '_mungkin ini cara Sasuke berterima kasih padaku'_ berulang kali di kepala.

"Menu apa yang kau pesan?" tanya Sasuke, yang tentu saja tidak mendapat respon. "Dobe," panggilnya. "Naruto," panggilnya lagi cukup keras.

"Albarragena Jamon Iberico de Bellota Ham," sahut si pirang cepat. "Dan espresso," lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku percaya jika kau sedang kelaparan saat ini," sindir Sasuke disusul tawa seraya mengembalikan daftar menu kepada pelayan.

Naruto hanya bisa memalsukan senyumnya menanggapi kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Karena sebenarnya 'Albarragena Jamon Iberico de Bellota Ham' adalah hasil kebodohannya memilih menu dengan asal.

"Semalam...," ada jeda sesaat, "apa bartender itu mengusirmu keluar?"

"Tidak," sahut Naruto. Entah mengapa mendengar kata 'semalam' dari bibir Sasuke mampu membuatnya cukup gugup. "Tentu saja tidak, kita adalah pelanggan tetapnya, dia tidak akan berani melakukan itu," lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke merespon dengan bergumam singkat. "Kalian memang terlihat akrab," sahutnya. "Itu membuatku sedikit iri."

"..., huh?" Naruto mengernyit. Ia ragu jika telinganya tidak salah dengar, tetapi belum sempat memastikan beberapa pelayan sudah lebih dulu mengusiknya dengan menyajikan beberapa hidangan ke atas meja.

"Albarragena Jamon Iberico de Bellota Ham," ucap Sasuke. "Terlihat sangat menggiurkan bukan?" lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum sinis.

"..., ini," ada jeda sesaat, "hahaha..., ini memang terlihat sangat menggiurkan." Naruto lagi-lagi hanya mampu memalsukan senyum di bibirnya.

Daging asap berwarna coklat kemerahan berukuran hampir melebihi lengan pria dewasa yang tersaji di hadapannya tidak membuatnya lapar, tetapi mual. Jika dibandingkan dengan menu Sasuke yang didominasi oleh irisan tomat segar berwarna merah cerah dan jauh terlihat lebih 'normal', entah mengapa itu membuatnya merasa seperti orang bodoh karena telah memilih hidangan extravagant hanya untuk sarapan.

"Kau tidak memakannya, Dobe?" goda Sasuke.

"A-aku baru akan memakannya," sahut Naruto, seraya mulai mengiris, lalu menyuap ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke singkat.

Merasa jika suasana di sekitarnya mulai hening. Naruto meletakan pisau dan garpunya kembali ke atas meja, lalu ia menatap lurus ke arah pria bersurai hitam di hadapannya.

"Di bar semalam," ujarnya memastikan meskipun dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit ragu.

Iris hitam Sasuke menatap balik ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu kau mabuk berat, sedangkan aku tidak." ucap Naruto. "Tapi, aku—"

"Hn," potong Sasuke bergumam singkat. "Ingatanku tidak seburuk itu, jadi kau tidak perlu membahasnya lagi."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, entah jawaban apa yang ia harapkan akan terlontar dari mulut Sasuke hingga membuat hatinya mencelos saat ini.

"Tapi itu cukup menyenangkan," ucap Sasuke datar, yang direspon Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. "Kau benar, berkencan dengan seorang pria tidak terlalu buruk juga," ada jeda sesaat, "terutama jika itu kau, Naruto," lanjutnya lagi dengan seringai tipis.

.

_Continued_


End file.
